Between Strangers
by NothingGoesAsPlanned
Summary: Logan Mitchell was not gay. Honestly, he wasn't. But that changes when he's asked to befriend Kendall Knight, the anti-social nephew of a man who happens to be an old friend of his mother's.
1. Part One

I'm not gay.

Honestly, I'm not. I don't like checking out guys. I don't want to make out with a guy. The idea of sucking some guy's dick or having his dick shoved up my ass or shoving my dick up his ass has absolutely no appeal to me. I just do not like the idea of it. And besides, I like girls and all their girliness _way_ too much to start fantasizing about guys. Doing sexual things. _To me_.

…

I should rephrase that.

I wasn't gay until I met Kyle Douglas. Before you ask, no, he is not the one I fell for. I fell for his nephew, Kendall Knight. An anti-social green-eyed bastard (I mean that lovingly) nine years my senior. I only knew who Kyle was from the pictures I'd seen of him in my mother's photo album. Apparently, they had been pretty close. But they lost touch after college.

One day, he stopped by the diner I worked at. Why he chose to eat at a diner that, from the outside, looked like the roof was going to cave in at any second was way beyond me. But business was business, so we had no choice but to open our doors to him and serve him some coffee.

"What's your name?" He asked me. I stared at him like he had grown ten heads. Which, if this was like a fictional story and not the story of how my life changed completely, yeah, he would have grown extra heads.

"Logan." I said cautiously. I guess my mother hadn't told him anything about me. Which made sense, since I was born after my mother graduated from college, and he lost touch with her around that time.

"When does your shift end?" He asked, and I got an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

"A few minutes." I said without giving away my suspicion. He grinned at me and turned back to his coffee.

"I'll wait for you, then."

Remember that uncomfortable feeling I mentioned? Well earlier, it felt like a poke. It came quickly, but was gone in a few seconds. But now, it was like someone had cut me open and was squeezing my stomach. A little graphic of an image, I know. But quite accurate. And from how strong it was, I already knew it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

My shift ended quickly, and I had no choice but to follow Kyle outside.

"What is this about?" I asked. I was ready to just leave him and get the hell out of there.

"This is going to sound really weird." He began warningly. I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. He sighed heavily. "You just kind of reminded me of a friend my nephew used to have. But his friend moved away, and since then he hasn't talked to anyone. I was kind of hoping maybe you could befriend him?"

I blinked at him. And when his expression showed the slightest bit of hope, I still continued to blink at him.

"You want me to become friends with your nephew?" I asked. Kyle nodded once.

"Yes, that's right."

I blinked at him again.

"Dude, you don't even know me. I could be like a serial killer or something." I said, waving my hands slightly.

"You work a diner. I doubt you can do him much harm." He said. I opened my mouth to say some sassy retort, but then I realized I had no sassy retort. So I pressed my lips together tightly and tried to figure out what I was going to say. "I think you could help him. Kendall hasn't been the same since Adam left. And you look so much like him. If he saw you, he would probably think of Adam. Maybe it would help him start talking to people again." Kyle went on.

"Kendall…" I murmured. "That's his name?"

Kyle nodded again.

"Yeah."

I sighed quietly. And old friend of my mother's, who apparently didn't know me, wanted me to befriend his nephew, who apparently has some kind of social issues. I hesitantly looked at up Kyle again. The hopeful look on his face had intensified.

"You really think I could help?" I asked. He shrugged slightly.

"It's more hope than think, but yes, I do."

I sighed again.

_This is insane. I could get murdered! Or beaten inches within my life! This Kendall guy could do something so terrible to me I wouldn't be able to even describe it! But Kyle keeps giving me that damn hopeful look. Ugh, fuck it._

"I guess I'll give it a try." I said. "Just let me call my mom."

Kyle gave me a confused look.

"Wait, how old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen. How old did you think I was?" I asked, somewhat amused.

"Oh. I thought you were Kendall's age. He's twenty-five. I don't know, you just seemed more mature for your age." He said, shaking his head.

I paused in the middle of dialing my mom's number.

"T-twenty-five?" I stuttered out. That's nine whole years of difference between us! I mean, he was an _adult_. What could I, a teenager, possibly have in common with an adult?

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to do it." Kyle said, eyeing me oddly. I forced a confident smile on my face.

"Nah, it's fine. It's not that big of an age difference." My mind screamed at me that it was, but I ignored it in favor of focusing on calling my mother. She picked up on the second ring.

"Logan? Where are you? You were supposed to be home by now!" She all but screamed at me.

"Sorry, I just, uh, started talking to Carlos. I'm actually going over to his house, I'll be home late. Don't wait up!" I said this in a rush and hung up before she could argue.

Mom tried to call again, but I quickly rejected her call. I turned my phone off too. Just in case she started sending me some angry texts or something. The thought of calling Carlos to make sure he covered me came up, but I brushed it off. I doubted my mom would get that worried. I'd had plenty of these last minute visits to his house before.

_Except you aren't going to Carlos' house_, my brain reminded me. I told it to shut up and turned to Kyle.

"Well let's go, I guess."

The drive was silent. Kyle's car was a rusted Toyota Camry. I tried to compliment it, but Kyle only laughed and told me that he knew it was terrible.

His house was an average-sized white house on a residential street not too different from my own. It had a wraparound porch and grey shutters. The inside of the house was very cozy. A little dark, but nice. I didn't get much time to look around, though. Kyle quickly led me upstairs and led me to the end of the hall. A dark wooden door stared back at me.

"Uh, this is his room, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here, I'll get him warmed up for you." He knocked on the door, and I heard a muffled come in. Kyle went inside, and closed the door behind him. I could hear them talking quietly. I awkwardly shuffled my weight, trying to keep my nerves at bay.

_You can do this, you can do this, you can-_

"Kendall will see you now." If I wasn't so nervous, I would have laughed at Kyle's tone. I settled for nodding and entered the room. I heard it click shut behind me.

It was dark inside. Like, pitch dark. A light suddenly flickered on, and I blinked rapidly. My eyes landed on the bed, where Kendall sat. Or, at least I thought it was Kendall. I don't know, I've never seen the guy before in my life. Stranger, you know?

Kendall had messy blonde hair. He brushed it out of his eyes, which were a bright green and seemed to stare right through me. He had dark stubble on his chin that stretched up his jaw. He had no shirt on, and the sheets bunched around his waist.

"Logan, right?" He asked. He got up slowly, and I noticed how he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that rode low on his waist. So low, in fact, that I could see the "v" of his hips.

_Look away, _I screamed at myself. Why I had to remind myself to look away, I didn't know. I focused on the face of the man approaching me.

"Yeah." I said. "You're Kendall?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"The one and only."

He began walking towards me, and I instinctively stepped back. But as I did that, he continued moving forward. Eventually, I was sandwiched between the wall and him. He leaned down so that we were level, smirk still in place. His face pressed between the juncture of my shoulder and neck. He tilted his head, causing his stubble to brush against my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Fuck," He breathed, his voice husky. "Smell just like him."

His teeth began to scrape against my neck, causing me to let out an admittedly un-manly shriek. I jumped and pushed against him, my hand going up instantly to touch my neck.

"What kind of friendship did you _have_ with him?" I demanded, staring at Kendall with wide eyes. "I…you…I was just supposed to be friends with you! Not have you sniff me!" I huffed.

Kendall arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't sniff you." He said. I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, you definitely sniffed me. Your nose was near my neck. You even started scraping your teeth against me. Definitely were sniffing. You told me I smelled like him!" I said, waving my hands frantically.

Kendall growled and lunged forward. I yelped and pressed myself against the wall again, vaguely reminding myself of a dog with its tail between its legs.

"I. Didn't. Sniff. You." Kendall said dangerously. I gulped and rapidly nodded my head.

"Alright, didn't sniff me."

Kendall growled again, much quieter than before, and moved away from me. I sighed in relief.

"So, uh, how exactly do we do this?" I asked. Kendall raised his eyebrow again.

"Do what?" He asked. I gestured between the two of us.

"You know, be friends." I said. Kendall scoffed sarcastically and headed to his dresser, where he pulled out a white tee shirt and slipped it on.

"What, you've never had a friend before?" He asked.

"I've had friends before!" I said, a little bit too defensively. I heard Kendall scoff again and frowned slightly. "None of them were twenty-five year old men that scared the fuck out of me, though." I added the last part to myself, but somehow Kendall heard. He whirled around quickly.

"I scare you?" He asked, smirk widening. I flushed.

"Um, you don't scare me." I said, but I didn't sound so convincing. Kendall chuckled, and I got a strong urge to hit him. I ignored it because, ya know, hitting strangers is kind of frowned upon.

"So why are you here?" He asked. He headed to his bed and sat down, resting his chin in his palm.

I laughed lightly.

"See, it's kind of a funny story. Your uncle stopped at the diner I work at, okay? And then he was all like 'when does your shift end?' And I was like 'uh a few minutes.' So I had to go outside with him and then he told me I looked like some guy you were friends with named Adam." I noticed that Kendall stiffened at the name, but I continue on.

"And basically he asked me to befriend you to get you to stop being anti-social. Well those weren't his _exact _words, but that's the impression I got. At first I was like 'oh fuck no', but then he kept giving me this damn hopeful look so I agreed. And now I'm here in your room. Where I totally did _not_ get sniffed by you."

I couldn't help but add the last part. Kendall gave me a dark glare, but didn't say anything about it.

"You talk too much." He said simply, swinging his legs onto the bed. I laughed.

"It happens when I'm nervous." I said. Kendall gave me a wolfish grin.

"I make you nervous?" He asked this like it was the best thing he's heard all day. It probably was, considering how he looked like he hadn't left his room in a few weeks…or years. Well, years might be a bit of a stretch. I'll just go with a long-ass time.

"I think it's the whole adult twenty-five year old thingy." I respond. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"How old are you?" He asked. I chuckled, holding my hands up sheepishly.

"Sixteen?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. Kendall looked shocked.

"Damn, you're young. You looked older." He said.

"So I've been told." I muttered.

We got quiet after that.

"I should tell you." He said suddenly. I looked at him.

"Hm? Tell me what?" I asked. He chewed his lip harshly.

"I should tell you. About Adam, I mean."

"Oh." I said. It was a stupid thing to say, but it was the only thing I could think of. "Go ahead." I said with an encouraging smile. Or, at least I hoped it was encouraging. I couldn't see what it looked like.

"We were friends at first." Kendall began. He stared at the sheets and didn't look up. From his tone, I could already tell this story would be far from a happy, fluffy friendship story. "Normal friends, I mean. But then things changed, and the next thing I knew we were having sex. We started going out after that. One day, my mom walked in on us. She was furious. Kicked me out. I…I was your age."

I felt my throat begin to constrict.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I went to live with Kyle. I used to call Adam, but after a while he stopped calling back. Kyle found out he moved from my mom. Apparently, his parents didn't want a gay son either." He paused, chuckling bitterly. "I stopped talking to people after that, and we moved here." He flopped back against his mattress.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"I, oh, gee, that sucks." I sounded like an ass, but I couldn't help it. How was I supposed to respond? "Why did you stop talking to people, though? I mean, he was one person." I cringed at how stupid I sounded.

"Because," Kendall said, finally looking at me. "I loved him. God, I loved him so much. And you don't make it any better. You're like a younger, more awkward version of him." He sighed heavily. "I don't see the point in talking to people anymore. I don't want to get close to anyone."

"Why not?" I pressed. Kendall shrugged, looking away from me.

"Just don't." He said, but I could tell he was lying. I was determined to find out what he meant. "So what about you? What's your story?"

I scratched the back of my neck.

"Well my name is Logan. And my best friend is named Carlos. And uh, I work part time at a diner. I want to be a doctor when I get older. And…that's all I have to say." I told him.

Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Wow." He said. "You are _boring_. Don't you have any juicy stories or anything?" He asked. I felt my face begin turn red.

"I am _not_ boring." I argued. "And no, I don't. I've never really done anything worth repeating." I said.

Kendall looked at me for a few seconds before turning away.

"You can sit on the bed. Standing up for that long can't be too comfortable."

My eyes landed on the empty spot next to him. I was hesitant to sit next to him. I didn't exactly feel like getting sniffed again. But despite my brain screaming at me not to do it, my feet led me to the bed. I kicked my sneakers off and sat Indian-style on the bed.

The silence between us became awkward. I stiffened when Kendall shifted on the bed, causing his hand to move closer to my thigh. I forced myself to relax and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Don't you have school or something?" He asked me. I shook my head, which was kind of stupid since he wasn't even looking at me. Or my general direction, for that matter.

"Nope. It's Friday." I replied. He hummed in response, and I began to chew my lip.

"You should go home. You have a curfew, right?" He asked. My eyes landed on the clock. It was already nine at night.

"Yeah, I do." I went to get up, my Kendall's hand clasped out my wrist. He grabbed a Sharpie marker off of his nightstand and scribbled something onto my hand.

"My number." He said upon seeing my confused look. "I'm assuming Kyle's going to make you come over every day or something. He'll probably make you call too. So I'm making things easier for him and you." He said. He let go of my wrist and flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

I stared at the number on my hand before yanking my sweatshirt down to my knuckles. The last thing I needed was my mother asking questions.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I said. I crawled off the bed and slipped into my sneakers. "Bye, I guess."

One of Kendall's eyes cracked open. He smirked at me (really, he seems to be fond of that).

"I'm going to see you tomorrow. No need to say goodbye." He told me. I flushed and hurried out of the room, making my way down the hallway and going down the stairs.

"So, how was it?" Kyle asked me as soon as my feet hit the tiles in front of the staircase.

"Uh, good. We're definitely getting somewhere." I said.

"I'm glad." Kyle said, sounding relieved. "I'll drive you home."

The ride home was silent, save for the radio playing some song I'd never heard. He pulled up in front of my house, and I saw the porch lights were off. Mom must have fallen asleep. I thanked Kyle for the ride home before getting out and going up the porch steps. I grabbed my key from my pocket and inserted it into the lock, twisting it until the door unlocked. I made my way inside and kicked my shoes off.

I peeked into the living room, where I saw Mom curled up on the couch. I padded over to her and flipped the throw blanket over her before heading upstairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed, closing my eyes.

* * *

The smell of bacon awoke me the next morning. I look at my hand, where Kendall's number was still on my skin. I grabbed my phone and added him as a contact before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I looked at my hand, Kendall's number had faded. It was still visible, though, so I grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on before heading downstairs.

"Morning." I said in greeting. My mother frowned slightly.

"When did you get back last night?" She asked. I froze before heading into the fridge and retrieving the orange juice.

"Nine thirty? I don't know." I said. I unscrewed the cap and chugged the remainder of the juice before throwing it into the recycling bin.

Mom didn't ask anything else after that. We ate our bacon and pancakes in breakfast before she got up to begin cleaning the house and I escaped outside to avoid dusting and moping. As soon as I got outside, my phone began to ring. I jumped and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Dude, what the hell happened to you? I tried calling you a billion times last night and every call went straight to voicemail."

"Sorry Carlos." I apologized. "My phone was off."

"What were you doing?" He asked. It was an innocent question, but it made my heart stop in my chest.

"Uh, studying." I lied. I heard Carlos scoff on the other side of the line.

"Of course. Hey, I'm coming over, okay?"

"Mom's cleaning, we should probably stay at your house."

"Oh, okay." I told Carlos I'd be over soon and hung up.

"Mom, I'm going to Carlos' house!" I shouted as I opened the front door. I shut it behind me and began to walk down the driveway.

Carlos' house was a few blocks over from mine. It was really convenient, and allowed us to hang out a lot out of school. As soon as I got to his house, I opened the door. I came over a lot, so the Garcia's always sort of expected me.

"Dude, I missed you!" Carlos was on me in seconds, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I groaned and pried him off.

"You saw me a day ago." I grumbled.

"So? You're like the only person who puts up with me." He grinned, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I frowned slightly and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"That's not true." I said, squeezing slightly. "Everybody loves you. They just have weird ways of showing it." I added.

Carlos gave me a grateful smile before gesturing upstairs.

"I got the new Bio Hazard game. Want to play?" I nodded, and so we disconnected and went upstairs.

We played for a few hours before he suddenly paused. I turned to him with an annoyed expression, but that quickly melted away when I saw how serious he looked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head slightly.

"I know you weren't studying last night." Panic began to rise in me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying desperately to play dumb.

"Your mom called last night. I was the only one home. You're lucky, you know that? She asked me if I was still over there, and that's when I realized that you probably hadn't gone home. I told her you were, and she said that she wanted you home soon."

I swallowed roughly.

"Thanks. For covering for me." I managed to say. Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"Where _were_ you last night, Logan?" He demanded.

"Why do you care?" I countered. Carlos' eyes narrowed even more.

"If I'm going to cover your ass I better know where you're going." He said. I sighed.

"You're not going to believe me." I said. His eyebrows rose slightly.

"Well is it the truth?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll believe you." I took a deep breath.

"Last night at the diner, we got a customer. He was this guy named Kyle."

"Wait, Kyle as in the guy our moms used to hang out with?" Carlos asked. Carlos' mom had gone to college with my mom and Kyle. They were their own little group back then.

"Yeah. He asked me to meet him when my shift was over-"

"Shit, he didn't rape you or anything, right?" Carlos quickly interrupted. This time, my eyes were the ones to widen in surprise.

"Oh god no! You didn't let me finish." Carlos flushed and fell silent. I took this as a cue to go on. "When I went outside with him, he told me that I reminded him of a friend his nephew used to have. The friend moved away, and his nephew got like super anti-social. Since I looked so much like the guy's friend, he thought I could somehow make him want to talk to people again."

"So what happened?" Carlos asked. I took another deep breath.

"Well, he asked me to befriend his nephew. At first I thought it was crazy. I mean, I didn't even _know_ the guy. But he looked really hopeful, and I didn't want to let him down, so I agreed. So, um, Kyle took me to his house. And I talked to his nephew. He told me that he had a…_sexual_ relationship with his friend. Oh, and he sniffed me, and I think he even tried to bite my neck."

I said the last two sentences in a rush, but unfortunately Carlos heard.

"Whoa, whoa, did you just say his _sniffed _you? And tried to _bite_ you?" He exclaimed.

"That would be correct." I said hesitantly. Carlos shook his head.

"Well that's not weird." He said dryly. "How old is this guy?" He asked. I laughed nervously.

"Uh, twenty-five." Carlos' eyes looked like they were going to drop out of his head. Which I knew was impossible, but still.

"What the fuck? That's creepy! How do you know he's not some sexual predator that preys on poor, unsuspecting sixteen year olds!?"

"Okay one, you're being too dramatic. And two, I spent like an hour talking to the guy. He doesn't seem like a sexual predator."

"Yeah, but he's _gay_." Carlos said, giving me a pointed look. I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't see your point-"

"You're a guy." Carlos cut me off. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, last time I checked I was." I said, pointing to my crotch.

"Dude! He could totally try to do stuff to you!" Carlos said, waving his arms about frantically. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Carlos-"

"He had sex with a dude that looked _just like you_! How do you know one day he isn't going to think you're him and do sexual stuff to _you_?" Carlos said, completely ignoring what I had just said.

"Because I'm not his friend. Or boyfriend, or whatever they called each other." I said. "I'm Logan, the sixteen year old who's going to get him out of his whole anti-social phase that I'm assuming has been going on since he was sixteen."

"Whatever man," Carlos said shaking his head. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Can we please get back to the game?" Carlos un-paused the game and we began playing again. I chewed my lip, thinking about what Carlos had said.

Kendall wouldn't try anything with me…right?

* * *

Not surprisingly, Kyle called me and asked me to come over as soon as I left Carlos' house. I prayed that my mom wouldn't call again, and if she did, I hoped Carlos would cover for me. I took the bus to the stop closest to where Kyle's house was and walked up the porch steps. It was already unlocked, so I stepped inside.

"You're here!" Kyle said happily. I jumped. He had come out of nowhere.

"Uh, yeah. Kendall's upstairs, right?"

Kyle nodded, and so I made my way upstairs. I knocked quietly on the door, but got no response. I placed my hand on the doorknob, chewing my lip. I sighed and twisted it, making my way into the room. The light was on, but Kendall seemed to be sleeping.

I hesitantly approached the bed and tugged at the blanket. He groaned and rolled over.

"I thought I told you to fuck off." He grumbled, voice groggy with sleep. His eyes opened a crack, and he blinked a few times. "Adam?"

A sudden lump formed in my throat.

"Logan." I said quietly. Kendall's eyes opened all the way.

"Oh, I knew that." He said lamely. I forced a smile onto my face.

"So, ready for your daily session?" I asked. He arched an eyebrow.

"You make this sound like therapy or something." He said, amused. I shrugged.

"It might as well be."

He shook his head.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

I shrugged and kicked my shoes off, crawling into his bed as soon as he got off and grabbing a book off of his nightstand.

"Okay." I said. I heard him shuffle around before going into the bathroom. I adjusted my position on the bed and tried to make sense of what I was reading. Apparently the book was about some kid who has a shitty mother and whose uncle died.

After a little while Kendall came out of the bathroom. I didn't mean to look up at him, but once I did I started staring. The towel around his waist was slung low, and drops of water dribbled down his chest. I didn't realize I was staring until I blinked.

_What the fuck was that,_ I scolded myself. I felt very weirded out. When I heard Kendall opening his drawers to get clothes, I ignored the sound and tried to read the book.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kendall asked. I looked up at him, heaving a relieved sigh to see he was fully clothed. He was drying his hair off with the towel while looking at me.

"Uh, more talking, I guess. Or did you have anything in mind?" I asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do is fine."

I nodded, still feeling weird about staring at him earlier. I still couldn't think of why I would do that.

"Um, okay." I said. "Maybe we could go sit outside?" I wasn't sure how he would react to that.

To my pleasant surprise, he just shrugged.

"Okay."

We left his room and went downstairs to the backyard of the house. We sat on the edge of the pool and dangled our feet into the water.

"No offence, but you're just a kid. How could you help me?" Kendall asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure how I could help you. I don't even know if I _can_. But I'm going to try. Your uncle just wants you back."

Kendall looked over at me, and for the first time I noticed that he still hadn't shaved. His stubble was still there, clear as day. It made me feel weird, and I didn't know why.

"Good luck." He said, looking away. I chewed my lip.

Something told me I would need it.

* * *

**One Month Later**

I seriously thought I was getting somewhere with Kendall. He was starting to become more comfortable around me. I noticed that even though he was older than me, he could sometimes act younger than his age. It was actually kind of endearing.

Over the past two weeks, I learned a lot more about Kendall than I thought I would.

His favorite color was green. He knew how to make chicken salad and tacos. He was on the football team in high school. He procrastinated a lot and was extremely messy. The only reason his room stayed neat was because Kyle cleaned it for him (I tried not to laugh at that). Kendall loved winning, and had a habit of rubbing that win in everyone's face. He, like Carlos, loved the Bio Hazard games. He had over a thousand songs on his iPod. His mother remarried when he was fourteen. He has a younger sister named Katie and a stepbrother named James. His dad left his mom two years before she got remarried. The house was actually his. Kyle had his own home that he lived in. He came over to check up on Kendall.

Kendall and I, despite our age difference and near opposite personalities, had quite a lot in common. I enjoyed talking to him…almost more than I liked talking to Carlos. I would never tell him that, though. It was embarrassing to even admit it to myself.

Currently, it was Friday. I sat at my usual table at lunch. Carlos sat across from me, going on about something. I had no idea what it was. All I kept thinking about was after school. I would just have to do my homework, and then afterwards, I could go see Kendall.

The thought made butterflies form in my stomach. I didn't have a crush on him or anything like that. He was a good looking guy. Anyone would have liked to hang around someone who was attractive. Just because I thought about him for than I should didn't mean I liked him.

"Hello? Earth to Logan?" I forced myself to stop thinking about Kendall before I started sounding like a giggling school girl, because _wow,_ that would be an all-time low for me. And very weird. Since I didn't have a crush on him.

"Huh?" I said, very intelligently might I add. Carlos frowned at me and threw one of his French fries, which I dodged with ease.

"You weren't even listening to me." He said, beginning to pout.

"Of course I was." I said. "You were talking about Jennifer, right? The one with brown hair." I said.

Carlos rolled his eyes.

"No, I was talking about Stephanie King. The new girl that I've had a crush on for the past month? We're going on a date tonight."

Oh. That name rung a bell. A very, very quiet bell.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. I was happy for him. Carlos smiled a little, and I felt bad for not paying attention.

_Damn Kendall…_

"Yeah. So Stephanie's friends with Camille Roberts…" He said this innocently, but I knew he had a hidden agenda. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I don't like Camille, Carlos. We're just friends." I said. For basically the entire year, Carlos has been trying to set me up with this girl named Camille. She apparently had a huge crush on me, but I didn't see her as anything other than a friend.

"But she's practically in love with you!" Carlos said, throwing his hands up.

"And I said I'm not interested." I said tiredly. "Can we talk about something else?"

Carlos chewed his lips for a few seconds.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Kendall." He said. I shrugged.

"Yeah. We're friends."

"I mean _a lot_ of time." Carlos said, giving me a pointed look. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" I demanded. He held his hands up defensively.

"I'm not trying to say anything. But, don't you think it's a little odd that you're spending so much time with him?" He asked. I crossed my arms.

"I spend a lot of time with you, and you don't seem to think that's weird."

"I'm not a twenty-five year old _man_ who's in love with a guy that looks exactly like you." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh god, not this again. I already told you. Kendall hasn't tried anything with me. We're just friends. He doesn't see me like that."

"Do you seriously think he's friends with you because you're _you_? He probably pretends you're Adam every time he talks to you."

My throat felt dry. I looked away from Carlos.

"That's not true." I said, my voice sounded weaker than I wanted it too. Carlos laughed dryly.

"Why else would he be friends with you? You don't seriously think he wants to be friends with some kid, do you?"

I looked at him sharply.

"Fuck you." I spat, grabbing my things and leaving. Lunch didn't end for another five minutes, but I could care less. I needed to get out of there.

Once I was in the hallway, I stopped walking and leaned against a row of lockers. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I stayed pressed against the lockers, my whole body shaking.

I couldn't help but think that maybe…Carlos was right.

* * *

While earlier I had been excited to see Kendall, now I just dreaded it. Carlos' words kept repeating in my head. I walked into the house I had become so accustomed with for the past month, dropping my jacket and backpack onto the ground.

I didn't see Kyle anywhere. Kendall had stopped hanging out in only his room. Now he was all over the house. Today, I found him in the kitchen making smoothies.

"Hey," He said with a boyish grin. "Want one?"

I didn't answer. I dropped myself into a chair at the counter.

"What's up with you?" He asked, frowning slightly.

I kept thinking about what Carlos had said. I pushed the taunting words out of my head and focused my gaze on the sight of the blender shaking with the effort of blending together the fruit and yogurt and ice.

"I kind of got into a fight with Carlos today." I said quietly. Kendall unplugged the blender and poured the drink into a glass before sliding it towards me with a tiny smile. I sighed and twirled the straw around in it before taking a tiny sip. It was actually really good. It tasted like strawberries and bananas.

"What about?" Kendall asked once he had taken a sip of his own smoothie.

"You." I said. Kendall's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Me? What about me?" He asked. I looked down at my smoothie.

"He thinks you're going to force me to have sex with you because I'm like Adam. He also said you're only friends with me because of that."

Kendall's expression relaxed.

"Do you think it's true?" He asked, going towards the sink to rinse the blender and the blades.

"I don't know." I admitted quietly. "Is it?"

"No. I'm friends with you because you're you. I could honestly care less about what you looked like."

I relaxed at his words.

"Sorry for doubting you." I said. I felt like crap. Of course Kendall wouldn't be friends with me just because of that.

Kendall shrugged and smiled a bit.

"It's okay. He's probably just upset that you've been spending time with me." He said.

"It's not like I've been…" I trailed off. I was going to say I hadn't been ignoring Carlos, but I kind of was. He had asked me to hang out a couple times, but I had picked Kendall over him. And then there was the whole not paying attention to him when he talked thing. I groaned and slammed my head onto the counter. "I'm a terrible person."

Kendall patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, it's alright. You're not a terrible person. Maybe you should spend more time hanging out with him instead of me?" He told me. I sighed and looked at him.

"But I like hanging out with you." I said. My face burned as I said that, but I ignored it.

"Even if you're kind of forced to by Kyle?" He asked.

"For the first few days it was forced. I started coming here on my own after that." I said. I watched as Kendall's face started to turn the slightest shade of red. He coughed into his hand and turned around, pretending to wipe the counter with a paper towel.

"Oh." He said.

I chuckled a little bit.

"Aw, did I embarrass you?" I teased, blush finally beginning to fade. Kendall turned around and playfully glared at me.

"Shut up!"

I only cackled in response.

* * *

**One Week Later**

It was official.

I, Logan Mitchell, had a crush on Kendall Knight.

This was bad for three reasons.

One: he was the same guy that put a strain on my friendship with Carlos (this was my fault mostly, but I'm blaming him for being so damn attractive). And due to that strain, my best friend since practically birth refuses to talk to me.

Two: Kendall only saw me as a friend. While he had opened up to me and admitted he was starting to get over Adam, I had no chance. He saw me only as a _friend_.

And three: He was nine years older than me. If we were to start anything, it wouldn't be legal. Unless he decided to wait two more years, but that's assuming that he feels the same way. Which he doesn't, so it's safe to cross that off the list.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't confess to him. But I couldn't keep it to myself either. And then there's the whole me being gay thing. I didn't think I was gay…but I did have a crush on someone the same gender of me. And I found myself thinking of girls less and less. That didn't make me gay though, did it?

I groaned. I couldn't deal with this right now.

"Logan? Can I come in?" I groaned again and sat up.

"Yeah, come in." I said tiredly. Mom walked into the room.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I chewed my lip. I could tell my Mom, right? I thought about how Kendall said his mom kicked him out. But my mom wasn't Kendall's mom. She wouldn't do that to me.

"I have something I need to tell you." I said quietly. Mom furrowed her eyebrows and sat next to me on the bed.

"What is it honey?" She asked. I could feel my heart begin to race.

"I think I'm gay." I said in a quiet voice. It was silent for a few seconds before Mom started to laugh. Obnoxiously loud. I glared at her.

"Sorry, sorry." She said, shaking her head. "It's just that, I've known. For a while now. I had my suspicions when Carlos told me your kept rejecting that Camille girl. But you really confirmed it when we went to the mall the other day. You didn't even hide the fact that you were checking out the boy folding the tee-shirts."

My face burned at the mention of the boy. Mom and thought I needed more clothes, so last weekend she took me shopping. There had been this boy folding shirts there that reminded me of Kendall. I didn't realize I was staring at him like that, though. I thought I had just looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"O-Oh." I managed to say.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" She asked, playfully nudging me. I felt my face turn redder.

"U-Uh just some guy at school." I lied. Mom laughed.

"Aw! Does he know?"

I shook my head.

"No. I don't want to tell him yet. We've only been friends for a little over a month." I said. Mom nodded in understanding.

"Does anyone else know how you feel?" She asked.

"No, just you." She looked surprised.

"Not even Carlos?" I stiffened slightly at the mention of my best friend. Or, ex-best friend. I wasn't sure where we stood right now.

"We haven't talked for a week." I said.

"Why not?"

"I got…preoccupied with other things. He felt neglected and got upset." I told her. "I'm going over later to apologize."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll leave you be." She stood and kissed my forehead. "I appreciate you coming to me with this, honey. I know it wasn't easy and probably took a lot of courage. This won't change our relationship. You're still the same to me, okay?"

I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

Never before had I been nervous to go to Carlos' house. But here I was, shaking slightly and wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans. For the first time in years, I rang the doorbell. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and it took all I had not to turn around and run.

The door swung open, and Carlos stood on the other side. He stared at me for exactly three seconds (trust me, I counted) and hugged me tightly.

"I am so sorry Logan." He whispered in my ear. "I was being a total dick. You can be friends with whoever you want. And I'm sorry for saying Kendall was going to use you like that. It was wrong for me to say those things without even knowing him."

I wrapped my arms around Carlos.

"It's okay." I said. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

Carlos relaxed and finally released me.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It was totally uncalled for." I smiled at him.

"It's okay, really."

He let out a relieved breath.

"You have no idea how much I was freaking out. I ate lunch out behind the bleachers near the football field. I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me." He said.

I laughed slightly.

"You're ridiculous." I told him, shaking my head fondly. I chewed my lip. "But, um, could we talk?" I asked.

He looked curious, but didn't say anything. He opened the door wider, and so I entered the house. I toed off my sneakers and followed him upstairs. Once the door was closed, I took a deep breath. I thought about how my conversation with Mom had gone. She had reacted well. I hoped Carlos would react the same. I decided I would just straight out say it.

"I have a crush on Kendall and I think I'm gay." I said in a rush.

Carlos stared at me. And just when I thought he was going to say something, he only stared at me some more.

"Now would be the time you respond." I said, laughing nervously.

"I have no problem with you being gay." He said carefully. His face twisted oddly. "But…you like Kendall? As in twenty-five year old will be arrested if you try anything Kendall?" He asked.

My nervous laugh came back.

"Yep, that's the one." I said.

"Dude…"

"I know, I know. I can't help it!" I said, near whining. I collapsed onto Carlos' bed.

"I don't even know how to help you with this. I don't even know if I support this. You're not in love with him, are you?"

My face flushed red.

"No! It's just a tiny little crush. I can get over it." I said confidently.

_If only I actually believed that_…

"You know that this is dangerous, right?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm aware."

"Are you going to tell him?" That weird expression was back on Carlos' face.

"I don't know. Should I?" I asked, sitting up.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not exactly supportive, remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"I don't know!" We both simultaneously groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

* * *

The door to the house stared back at me mockingly. I stood on the porch, my fingers wrapped around my backpack strap. I jumped when the door opened, a shirtless Kendall on the other side. I noted that his hair was wet.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" He asked teasingly.

I blushed and shoved past him.

"Asshole." I grumbled under my breath. Kendall laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him.

"You love it." He said cheekily.

I pushed myself away from him, face burning.

"You're wet." I said, holding my shirt away from my side in between my thumb and forefinger.

"I just got out of the pool." He said, his usual smirk on his face.

"Of course." I grumbled, let my shirt fall back against my side. I tried to ignore the feeling of it clinging to my skin.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Kendall began. I looked over at him, dropping my book bag to the ground.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Does your mom know you're friends with me? And that this is the place you come to basically every day after school?"

"Well I work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays. I told her I was working more hours. And for Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday, I tell her I go to Carlos' house. And no, she doesn't know we're friends. If she did, she'd kill me." _Especially if she knew **you** were the one I had a crush on_.

Kendall looked a little disappointed, and I forced myself to look away.

"Oh, okay."

"I want to tell her about you. Really, I do. I'm just afraid she'll-"

"Flip out?" Kendall finished, and I nodded. He ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Yeah, I figured."

I didn't like the mood the conversation had left behind, so I decided to change the subject.

"What is it with you and stubble?" I asked. "I mean you'll shave, but when the stubble comes back you don't shave it instantly. You just leave it there."

Kendall shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it makes me look more attractive or whatever."

"It does." I blurted out before I could think about what I was saying. My face turned bright red, and I instantly clamped my hand over my mouth.

Kendall's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Uh…"

"Sorry!" I squeaked out, my face becoming so warm that it was uncomfortable. Kendall coughed awkwardly. He didn't look at me.

"It's, um, fine." I could see his face turn red too.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and prayed I wouldn't say any more stupid things for the rest of my visit.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

After many, many more awkward situations (including tripping and having my face land in Kendall's crotch, falling asleep next to Kendall and having a certain…_dream_ that resulted in me humping his leg…god, I think that was the worst one), I finally decided to tell him. I didn't tell my mom or Carlos that I was going to confess. My mom because telling her would result in her asking me about Kendall, which would cause me to tell her the truth, which would then cause her to flip out and possibly have a heart attack. And Carlos because he wasn't exactly supportive and would most likely try to talk me out of it.

When school was finally let out, I was a nervous wreck. I called the diner and faked sick, effectively getting my way out of work. I took the usual bus ride to Kendall's house, my stomach twisting. Kyle was on his way to the store when I got there. I forced myself to act natural and made my way inside.

"Oh, hey. Don't you have work today?" Kendall asked.

"I called out sick." I said, shaking my head and following him upstairs. We went into his room and he closed the door gently behind me.

"Oh? Why?" He asked, sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him.

"I needed to talk to you." I said, nervously fiddling my fingers once I was next to him.

"What about?" Kendall asked. I swallowed roughly.

"I…I have a crush on you." I said quickly. Kendall's eyes widened in surprise.

"A-Are you serious?" He asked.

Slowly, I nodded.

"I know I just made everything awkward and you probably won't want to talk to me but-mm!"

He cut me off by press his lips firmly against mine. His lips felt exactly how I expected they would. Soft and warm, moving perfectly against mine.

"Whoa," I breathed once we had separated. He grinned at me, and I kissed him again.

He groaned against my lips, his tongue peeking out to trace the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth instantly, and his tongue instantly swept over every inch of my mouth. I hummed in appreciation as his hands slid up my shirt, his fingers rubbing against my skin and leaving fiery hot trails in their wake. I scooted up, swinging my leg over his hip, straddling him. His stubble ran across my face, arousing me further.

I broke away from the kiss to gasp quietly when I felt his erection poking me. He chuckled under his breath and pulled me down to kiss me again. Experimentally, I shifted my hips. He groaned into our kiss, and I smirked slightly. I began rubbing myself harder against him. His hands shifted up even more, the pads of his thumbs brushing against my nipples. I shivered in pleasure and whined into his mouth.

Suddenly, he stiffed. His lips stopped moving against mine. He pushed me out of his lap. Not expecting it, I unceremoniously landed right on my ass. He stared down at me with wide eyes, covering his mouth. My eyes went from the bulge in the front of his pants to his face.

"Shit." I heard him whisper. "Shit, shit, shit." His head bowed. "You should go."

"But-"

"**GO**!" He screamed at me. Startled, I quickly pulled myself up from my spot on the ground. I left his room, all but running out of the room. I grabbed my book bag and yanked my shoes on.

I only let myself cry once I was locked in my room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I had royally fucked up.

* * *

I hadn't talked to Kendall for a week.

I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to call him. I was too embarrassed about what had happened on Wednesday to say anything. I had finally managed to get myself to stop crying, but I still felt like shit. My mom and Carlos suspected something was up, but I refused to say anything.

I didn't know what I had done wrong. He seemed so responsive, and then he just pushed me away. I thought he liked me. That's why he kissed me first, right?

I bet you can imagine my surprise when I came home from work to see Kendall sitting on the steps. I stopped halfway up the driveway, my eyes wide. My mom wasn't home yet, a look at the empty driveway confirmed that. I swallowed roughly and walked closer to the porch.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to make my voice sound cold, but it didn't work. My voice sounded watery.

"I think we should talk." Kendall said, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

I chewed my lip and walked past him, unlocking and opening the door so he could come inside. We took our shoes off and I led him upstairs. I closed the door behind him, and we sat face to face on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said, forcing myself to not cry.

"I didn't push you away because I didn't want you." He began. I scoffed.

"Really? Because that's not what it felt like." I tried to be sarcastic, but my voice sounded too hurt.

Kendall's jaw dropped slightly, but he snapped it shut. He rubbed his hands on his thighs.

"Remember that first day we met? Where I said I didn't want to get close to anyone?" He asked. I nodded. I remembered that. I always intended to ask him about it, but I always forgot.

"Yeah, I remember." I told him. He took a deep breath and focused his gaze on his lap.

"I didn't want to get close to anyone…because I didn't want to lose them like I lost Adam. I loved him so much, but then he was taken away from me. I didn't want to have everyone I loved taken away from me…so I distanced myself." He said.

My jaw dropped slightly.

Suddenly, him pushing me away made sense.

"That's why you pushed me away. You were getting to close to me…right? You thought you were going to lose me."

Kendall was silent for a few moments. Then, he began to nod.

"I'm sorry." He said, still looking at his lap. I scooted forward, gently placing my fingers under his chin and lifting his face up.

"It's okay." I said gently. "You're not going to lose me." I promised.

He looked away from me.

"But I can't stay with you either." He said. "You're a minor. You're not of legal age."

"It doesn't matter." I said. "I…I love you."

I had never thought I loved him before. But saying it felt so…_right_. As soon as I realized what I had said, I knew it was true. Kendall's eyes snapped back to me. He swallowed.

"But we can't." He said. "We can't be together."

"Yes we can." I said, leaning forward a little bit more. "I love you…and you love me too." I paused, searching his eyes. When he didn't correct me, I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "And that's all that matters."

"But Logan-"

I silenced him by pressing my lips against his. I pulled away after a few seconds, smirking.

"You talk too much." I said, repeating the words he said to me that first day we met. He chuckled and pulled me towards him.

I slowly crawled the rest of the way up, swinging my leg over him. I hesitated above him. Kendall let out an annoyed groan and yanked my body down to his. I squeaked when I felt his erection pressing against my inner thigh.

"How are you already hard?" I gasped. He growled and attached his lips to my neck, causing me to let out an involuntary moan.

"It's your fault for being so fucking hot." He ground out, sucking at my skin. I whined low in my throat and swiveled my hips, bringing my body down against him. Our clothed erections brushed together, causing a delicious friction that was driving me crazy.

"Fuck," I breathed out, gasping when I was pushed down onto the bed.

Kendall smirked that damn smirk, holding his body high enough so that I wouldn't be able to grind myself against him.

"Fucking asshole!" I snapped, desperately shifting my hips to get some kind of friction.

He chuckled and held my hips down with one hand. With the other hand, he slowly pushed my shirt up. He pressed my lips to my bare stomach, stubble brushing against my skin. I whined and tried to thrust my hips up. Kendall continued to push my shirt up until it was up to my shoulders. He patted my side, so I leaned up so that he could take my shirt off. Once it was off, I laid back down. Kendall kissed my throat, nibbling occasionally. His hand finally moved from my hip, and I moaned as I was finally able to grind myself against him. He growled and pushed his hips down to meet my desperate thrusts.

"Fuck, you feel good." He moaned out. I smirked and kissed him.

He broke our kiss and moved to my chest, his tongue flicking out to lick at my nipple. I whined and arched my back. It felt so unbelievably good. His left hand moved up to tweak my other nipple. He rolled it between his calloused fingers. I squeezed my eyes shut, enjoying the feeling. Then, I remembered that Kendall was still fully clothes.

I moved my hands from my sides to the hem of his shirt. I tugged it upwards. After a few insistent tugs, Kendall got the message. He leaned up so that I could lift it off. I licked my lips at the sight of his naked chest. I pushed him back, grinning when he fell against the bed. I kissed at his neck before making my way down to his stomach. I stopped right above the line of his jeans. His hands threaded into my hair, and he pulled my head up.

"Do you want to go all the way?" He asked.

I chewed my lip. Going all the way would mean losing my virginity. I looked up into Kendall's green eyes, now dark with lust. But underneath that lust was pure love.

I knew my decision.

"You have no idea how badly I want this." I answered. He grinned.

"Alright."

He pushed me back, and I whined at having what little dominance I had taken away from me. I watched him get off the bed, unbuttoning his jeans and unzippering them.

"Wait," I said, he and he looked at me. My face flushed slightly. "I want to do it."

Kendall's hands moved away from his jeans. I hooked my fingers into the loops, grabbing the waist band of his boxers as I did. I pulled them down his legs quickly, gasping when Kendall's dick bobbed out.

It was _huge_. It had to have been eight inches, and was thick as _hell_. I stared at it with wide eyes.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockily from above me. I smirked and looked up at him.

"Hell yeah," I breathed. I pushed Kendall's jeans and boxers down further, and he kicked them off. I leaned back a little, enjoying the sight of Kendall in all his naked glory.

_Fuck, he's amazing_.

I gasped when he pushed me against the bed again, hands going straight for my jeans.

"Your turn," He said in a sing-song voice. I lifted my hips up, allowing him to take my jeans off. I sighed in relief when they were finally off. My erection had been driving me _crazy_.

Kendall arched an eyebrow and looked at me.

"No underwear?" He asked. I felt my face grow warmer.

"Jeans were too tight." I managed to say.

My dick wasn't as big as Kendall's; it was around six inches, and nowhere as thick. I gave a high-pitched moan when he wrapped his hand around it and began to slid it up and down (when the hell did it get wet?).

"Did you bring lube?" I asked incredulously as he flicked his wrist, pressing against a spot right underneath the head that caused me to whine.

"Maybe," He replied with a smirk.

I shook my head, my eyes rolling back when the speed of his stroking increased. I groaned in loss when his hand moved away.

"What the fuck was that for?" I demanded. Kendall pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm not letting you cum until I'm inside you." He whispered against my lips. His words made my hips arch up off the bed.

My eyes landed on the uncapped, travel-sized bottle of lube. I squirted some into my hand and grabbed Kendall's dick, stroking it like he had stroked mine. He moaned and dropped his head to rest against my shoulder.

"Fuck!" He said, thrusting into my hand. "God damn."

I smirked and pulled away. He growled, and I chuckled.

"Doesn't feel too good, now does it?" I teased. He growled again and shoved me against the bed.

"Gonna fuck you so hard." He said. I moaned.

"God, please do."

He chuckled darkly. I watched him coat three fingers in lube. He lifted my legs, positioning them so that they were wrapped around his waist loosely.

"You have to stay relaxed, okay?" He said. I nodded.

The first finger slipped in. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It burned a little, but other than that it just felt a little weird. Kendall's finger brushed against my walls.

"Remember to relax." He reminded me. I nodded again, and felt the second finger slide in.

This hurt. Tears formed in my eyes, and I squeezed them shut.

"Ow," I whined under my breath. Kendall kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Sorry, sorry." He murmured.

He continued to lazily thrust his fingers in and out, spreading them out to stretch me wider. After a while, it actually started to feel kind of good. The third and final finger slipped in. Kendall alternated between scissoring and thrusting them.

A few seconds passed before his fingers pressed against _something_ inside of me. My hips arched up, and a strangled moan made its way out of my throat. I felt Kendall smirk against my lips.

"Feels good, huh?"

I only nodded, too overwhelmed with pleasure to speak. His fingers began to press harder against my prostate. He thrusted them in and out faster, pressing against that spot every time. I couldn't stop my moans if I tried. My legs fell from Kendall's waist, and I spread them wide.

"Uh, fuck!" I whimpered, thrusting myself down on the magical fingers inside me. "Don't stop!"

Kendall groaned, and I felt myself tighten around his fingers. Instantly, he pulled them out. I groaned loudly and lightly kicked his side.

"You asshole! Why'd you stop?" I whined.

"Trust me; this is going to feel _much_ better."

I shivered in excitement. I took my hand that was still covered with lube and began stroking Kendall again.

"I can't wait." I whispered against his lips. Kendall let out a loud groan, slapping my hand away.

"There's no going back after this. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded quickly.

"Please. I want you."

Kendall nodded, spreading my legs wide. He positioned himself at my entrance. I nodded at him. He licked his lips and thrusted inside with one go.

I tried to scream in pain, but Kendall's lips muffled the sound. It hurt so much more than his fingers did. His hands gripped my hips. I could feel his whole body shaking. I wrapped my legs around him, forcing myself to relax.

"F-Fuck." He said, shoving his face in the juncture between my shoulder and neck. "You're so…_tight_."

I shifted my hips experimentally. A twinge of pain spread throughout my body. I winced and stopped moving. Kendall stayed still, not moving. He panted harshly into my neck. I bit my lip, twisting my hips again.

"You can move." I whispered. I felt Kendall nod against my neck. He kissed me gently before pulling out and thrusting back in. "Ah! Slowly," I said.

Kendall took a shuddering breath.

"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

He gave a few experimental thrusts, each one hurting a little bit less than the last. After a while, it started to feel okay. I squeezed my eyes shut, focusing on the feeling of Kendall's dick slowly sliding in and out of my body.

"You can go faster," I muttered. I heard Kendall give a small whoop of excitement before he pulled his hips back, surging forward faster than he had before.

I moaned softly, thrusting up against him slightly. My dick rubbed against his stomach, and the friction made a tingle of pleasure run down my spine. Kendall's thrusts started to get faster and faster, and before I knew it the sound of skin slapping against skin filled my room.

"Oh my god!" I moaned out, jerking my hips up desperately. "Harder!"

Kendall groaned, pulling all the way out before slamming back in. My back arched clean off the bed.

"Fuck!" He moaned into my ear. "So good, Logan. So good and tight."

His heated words made me moan louder. I began thrusting myself down onto him. He moaned in appreciation, gripping my hips tightly in his hands.

"Kendall!" I screamed when the head of his dick brushed against my prostate. My eyes flew open, and I scratched helplessly at his back. "Right there, fuck, _right there_!"

"Holy shit babe," Kendall breathed out, leaning up. He held my hips in his hand, lifting the bottom half of my body off of the bed.

He thrusted in again, hitting my prostate every time. The slightly different position made it feel like Kendall was even _deeper_ inside of me, if that was even possible. It wasn't long before I was screaming his name.

"Fuck, I'm so close!" I whimpered, thrusting down onto his dick while thrusting up to get friction on my now throbbing dick.

Kendall's hand enclosed around me, his thumb pressing against the head. He smeared the pre-cum that was collected there before sliding his hand up and down.

"Come on baby," He grunted, still slamming into me. "Fucking cum for me."

"KENDALL!" I screamed, my hips thrusting up into his hand as cum squirted from the head of my dick.

Kendall continued to thrust into me, losing the rhythm he had built up. I felt myself tighten around him. He gave the hardest thrust of all, one that made us both scream in pleasure. I felt his cum spray inside of me, the heat of it causing little sparks of pleasure to course through me.

Kendall collapsed on to me, head buried in my neck. I let him lay there for a few minutes before I shoved against his shoulder. He got the hint, rolling off of me.

"That was amazing." He panted. I grinned.

"I know. But you forgot a condom." I said, slapping his chest. He smirked at me tiredly.

"What, you don't like having my cum in you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Pervert."

"Says the one who started this." He shot back. I rolled my eyes again and pressed my lips against his.

"Whatever. I'm tired." I said, holding a yawn back.

Kendall lifted me up and laid me under the blankets. He got in next to me, and I curled up against his side.

"Your mom might catch us like this, ya know." He said, wrapping his arm around me. I yawned and buried my face into his side.

"Mhm, then we'll tell her then. But now, I just want to sleep." I said. Kendall chuckled and pulled me tighter against him.

I let out a content sigh.

"I love you." I whispered. Kendall chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too."

I knew I would have to deal with the consequences of my actions later. I wasn't ready. I didn't know how everything was going to play out, but it was alright. I had Kendall by my side. The man I loved more than anything.

And honestly, that's all I need.


	2. Part Two

**Ok, so I just realized that I hadn't added the rest of what I had wanted to add to this story. A huge apology to those of your who read this earlier version of this part (if you hadn't than just completely disregard this author's note). Here is the _correct and edited _version of the chapter. Sorry again!**

* * *

The sound of a car turning into the driveway awoke me from my nap. I instantly panicked, yanking the sheets off of my bed and pulling them around my naked body. Kendall's eyes snapped open, and he glared at me.

"What the fuck was that for?" He demanded. I gulped and stared at the door.

"My mom just got home." I said. Kendall's eyes widened.

"Shit!"

My eyes darted around my room before I shoved Kendall towards the close. I yanked the doors opened and pushed him in. I threw his boxers at him, and he quickly slipped him on. I closed the door as soon as my mother opened my bedroom door.

"Logan?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

I coughed and straightened, wrapping the sheet tighter around myself.

"Hey, Mom." I said with a wave. I watched as her eyes swept over my room. Her eyes landed on me, and her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What's going on? I heard you talking to someone earlier." She said. I gulped.

"Oh, you know, I was just talking to myself…uh, studying! It was some vocabulary terms for science. I have a quiz on tomorrow so I wanted to make sure I knew the material." I rambled. My mother smiled at me.

"That's great!" She said. "I'm sure you'll do great. Go to bed early tonight, okay?" She asked.

I nodded rapidly.

"Yup, got it."

Mom gently closed the door behind her. I slouched and sighed in relief. I walked over to the closet, opening a bit.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Kendall whispered. I waited until I heard my mother going downstairs before fully opened the closet.

"Yeah, it should be." I chewed my lip. "You're going to have to climb out of the window." I said with a nervous grin.

Kendall's eye began twitching.

"Do I look like I know how to climb down the side of a house?" He hissed, shooting up. I stumbled back in surprise.

"Hey, you're the one who decided we should have sex." I snapped, poking him harshly in the middle of his chest. Kendall's eyes widened.

"_Me?_ You're the one who climbed into my lap!" He exclaimed.

"_You're_ the one who fucked me! This is your fault!" I responded.

Kendall growled.

"Whatever." He bent over and grabbed his clothes off of the ground before pulling them on quickly. He walked over to me, standing in front of me hesitantly.

I raised my eyebrows expectantly. Kendall leaned down and pressed his lips against mine before pulling away, his face red.

"I'll see you later." He told me, not quite looking at me. I nodded.

"Okay." He went to turn away, but I grabbed his wrist. "I love you." I told him when he looked back at me. He smiled gently.

"I love you too."

I tilted my head towards the window. "Have a safe trip down, okay?"

Kendall glared at me.

"Not funny." He said before opening the window and sticking his foot out.

I only laughed in response.

* * *

"We'll someone's in a good mood." Carlos commented. I looked at him.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." He added, eyebrows lifting slightly. "What happened?"

"What, I can't be happy?" I asked. Carlos shook his head.

"I never said that. You're just like, glowing or something." He paused, eyeing me once more. "Does it have to do with Kendall?"

I froze, my hands still in my locker. I cleared my throat and gripped my Algebra textbook in my hands.

"Why would you ask that?" I responded carefully. Carlos' lips pursed.

"So it _does_ have to do with him." He said.

"I never said that!" I squawked indignantly. Carlos' eyebrows raised further.

"It has to do with Kendall."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes- ah, fuck you!" I said angrily. Carlos smirked triumphantly at me.

"So, what happened?"

I blanched. There was no way in hell I'd tell Carlos that I had sex with Kendall and that we were kind of dating.

"Nothing. We just hung out." I said quickly, avoiding looking at him. "I got to get to class. I'll see you later."

Once I was far enough away from Carlos, I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know how much longer I could go without telling him. If I did, I hoped he would be supportive. He may not be that fond of Kendall, but he's my best friend. He wouldn't ruin our friendship over something like this…

Right?

* * *

I didn't go over to Kendall's after school. For some reason, I was feeling kind of weird about yesterday. I couldn't stop thinking about what Carlos, and more importantly my mom, would think about our relationship…if it could even be called that. I wasn't sure if we were dating. After yesterday I kind of assumed we were, but Kendall never said anything about it.

I didn't feel like going over to Carlos' house, so I sat in my room and made paper airplanes. I kept throwing them up in the air, successfully poking myself in the eye a few times. After a while I grew bored. I flipped onto my stomach and traced patterns onto my sheets. My stomach twisted into knots when I realized that my pillow still smelled like Kendall.

I rolled back onto my back and sighed heavily. This shouldn't be so complicated. I mean yeah, we weren't supposed to be together. But we loved each other! And when you love someone…you should be able to be with them without being judged or afraid.

I groaned and threw my arms over my eyes.

"Why is this so complicated?" I whispered.

A small creak was my only response. I sighed and closed my eyes, forcing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

My phone blared my ringtone from beside the bed. I sat up with a start, my heart pounding in my chest. My fingers scrabbled over the top of the nightstand, searching for the offending device. When I finally found it, I flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Logan? I need your help." I flipped the covers over my body and sat up.

"With what?" I asked Kendall. He took a shuddering breath.

"It's, uh, bad. Can you come over?"

I sighed and reached to the ground, tugging my jeans onto one leg.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me ten minutes." I told him. I heard Kendall sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank god."

I hung up after that, pulling my jeans on completely and shoving my phone into my pocket.

"Mom, I'm going to Carlos' house! I'll be back…later!" I called on my way out. I closed the front door behind me and went to the car, disarming it and getting inside.

My mind was racing as I drove to Kendall's house. I had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was…it wasn't good.

My stomach was twisted into a knot by the time I arrived at Kendall's house. I quickly got out and went up the steps, ringing the doorbell and shifting my weight between my feet.

"You're here!" Kendall said in relief as the door swung open. I nodded and stepped inside, pocketing my keys.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I asked.

Kendall chewed his lip and looked away from me.

"You'll see."

He led me to the living room, where two guys were sitting on the couch. One of them had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked up at me when I entered the room, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. My breath caught when I looked at the other man. His hair was the same color as mine, only a little longer. He had brown eyes, just like me, and his face even looked a little like mine. The only difference was that he seemed to be taller and he didn't have dimples.

I felt sick to my stomach. I turned to look at Kendall, but he avoided my gaze.

The two men stood up.

"This is my stepbrother James." Kendall gripped my shoulder and turned me slightly so I was looking at the hazel-eyed man.

"Hi." I said quietly. The man smiled slightly at me.

"Hey." He replied back.

Kendall turned me so that I was looking at the other man.

"And this is..."

"Adam." I finished, my stomach knotting even more. I looked quickly back at Kendall to see him nod.

Adam stood up slowly, quickly looking me up and down before smiling widely at me.

"Hey. What's your name?" He asked me.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

"Logan." I responded quietly.

"So who are you to Kendall?" James asked, staring at me.

I blinked.

"Um, I'm his-"

"Friend." Kendall said, quickly cutting me off.

I felt like I had just gotten punched in the gut. I turned to look at Kendall again, but once again he avoided my gaze. I swallowed roughly, forcing myself to not cry.

"Yeah." I agreed, my voice sounding hollow. I looked at the ground.

Kendall removed his hand from my shoulder.

"So why are you guys here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I ran into Adam at the store, so I told him to come along. It's been a while since you've guys seen each other, right?" James replied. I looked up at this.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other since sophomore year." Kendall replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nine years, right?" He asked, looking at Adam.

Adam grinned at him.

"Yep. Nine years too long."

I felt even more nauseous than before.

"So how long have you guys known each other?"

"A few months." I managed to say.

Adam looked surprised.

"Really? You guys seem so close. I figured you guys had known each other longer."

I saw Kendall shrug from the corner of my eye.

"We get along really well." He said casually.

Adam smiled again, and I found that it was quickly getting on my nerves.

"That's wonderful." He said, his voice sickly sweet. Kendall smiled back at him. The two continued to look at each other, and with each second I felt myself get more and more annoyed.

I couldn't take anymore.

"I have to go." I said, quickly heading towards the door. Kendall followed after me, grabbing my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home!" I snapped. "Go have fun with your fucking boyfriend." I said, my eyes watering.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Jesus Christ Logan, are you seriously jealous of him? We're not together anymore. He's just a friend!" He whispered harshly.

"Whatever." I hissed, my voice louder than I intended. "When you said you loved me, did you mean it?" I asked him.

Kendall's mouth dropped open. I placed my hand on the doorknob, waiting for him to answer.

He didn't.

I swiped at my face and threw the door open.

"Fuck you."

"Logan, wait!"

I slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

Kendall and I haven't talked for exactly four days. He kept calling and texting me, and one day he even started throwing rocked at my window, but I ignored him.

I knew that I shouldn't be so upset at him, but I was seriously hurt. When James asked what our relationship was, he told him we were only friends. And when I asked him if he really loved me, he never responded.

Thinking of it made my chest hurt. I buried my face in my knees, forcing the tears away. But they still leaked down my cheeks.

_Fucking Kendall_, I thought angrily. Even when I was pissed off at him, he was the only thing I could think about.

I wanted to talk to someone about it, but there was no one to talk to. No one could know about our relationship. Kendall made that obnoxiously clear.

I wiped my tears away. I heard knocking on my door, causing me to groan.

"Go away!" I shouted, my voice cracking. Mom ignored me and opened the door, stepping in and looking at me sadly.

"Logan?" She asked me quietly. "What's the matter?"

I turned away from her and stared out the window.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, swallowing roughly. I felt the bed dip down.

"Logan," She laid her hand on my arm. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I stayed silent.

"Is it…about that boy?"

I looked up at her quickly before staring down at the sheets.

"Yeah." I whispered. Mom grabbed my arm gently.

"Oh, honey. What happened?"

I sniffled and wiped at my eyes again.

"He just said we were friends. It shouldn't have affected me the way it did, but I really like him." I told her, leaving out as much as I could. I looked up at my mother.

"Oh no." She said sympathetically, her eyes searching my face. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

I smiled at her the best I could.

"It's alright, Mom." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I know it must have been hard to tell him. But you were brave, and you did it." She reached up, smoothing my hair away from my face. "It's going to be alright."

I didn't believe her.

* * *

I didn't feel like going to school tomorrow. Mom told me I could stay home if I wanted, but I knew I couldn't do that. I decided to just suck it up and go.

"You look like shit." I jumped and turned around, my eyes landing on Carlos.

"Gee, thanks." I responded dryly. I grabbed my book bag out of the back seat and slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" He asked, giving me a concerned look. I swung my book bag onto my shoulder and forced a grin onto my face.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by someone else.

"Logan!"

I cursed under my breath and whirled around. Kendall was storming towards us, an angry look on his face.

"Fuck, not here." I hissed under my breath. Carlos gave me a bewildered look.

"How does he know you?" He demanded. I refused to answer.

Kendall stopped in front of me, panting.

"Why haven't you answered me?" He asked. I went to turn away, but he gripped my arm roughly. I winced and tried to yank it away from him.

"Get off of me." I growled. His grip only tightened.

"Not until you tell me why you haven't be talking to me." He said back.

"Can someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?" Carlos said, looking back and forth between me and Kendall.

Kendall looked at me, shocked.

"Does he know?" He asked. I smirked.

"Why, is he not supposed to?" I asked. "Why do you care anyway?"

Kendall didn't answer. He clenched his jaw, looking at Carlos.

"Logan and I are friends. He's been avoiding me for no reason." He said, glaring at me as he said the last part.

"You know why I'm ignoring you, asshole." I snarled.

Carlos didn't look so confused anymore.

"So you're him." He said, looking at Kendall with an unreadable expression. "You're Kendall, I mean."

Kendall looked uncomfortably. Slowly, he nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." He responded. His grip loosened on my arm, so I yanked my arm away and held it closed to my body.

Suddenly, Carlos stepped forward. His fisted Kendall's jacket in his hands, his eyes narrowed angrily.

I watched him in shock.

"What did you do to him, you fucking asshole?" Carlos demanded.

I looked around us nervously. A few kids I recognized from my classes had stopped and were watching us with interest. I began cursing under my breath.

"Carlos!" I hissed. "Stop it!"

Carlos ignored me, actually shoving Kendall back.

"Ugh, stop it!" I said again, walking forward and yanking Carlos away from Kendall. He pushed me back, causing me to stumble back.

"You hurt him, you asshole. And no one gets away with hurting my best friend." Carlos said darkly. Kendall laughed.

"What are you going to do, you fucking shrimp? Beat me up?" He asked mockingly.

Carlos reeled his fit back and slammed it into Kendall's face. I gasped and rushed forward, shoving him away from the blonde man.

"STOP!" I screamed. By now, we had attracted quite a crowd.

"Watch out!" Someone in the crowd shouted. I turned around, quickly ducking away as Kendall's fist flew past my head in straight into Carlos' face. Both of them were now sporting bloody noses.

"STOP IT YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" I screamed, shoving Kendall as hard as I could. He fell right onto his ass. He stared up at me with shock.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I whirled around, a sinking feeling in my gut as the principal of my school, Mr. Rocque, pushed through the crowd. The assistant principal, Ms. Wainwright, stood next to him.

Kendall got up off of the ground, swiping at his nose.

"Get to class!" Kelly shouted, causing the students that had gathered to reluctantly head to the school building.

"You, you, and you. My office, _now_." Mr. Rocque said.

* * *

"Now, can someone explain to me what happened out there?"

"They just got angry at each other. It wasn't supposed to go that far." I said quickly. Mr. Rocque flipped a piece of paper.

"Logan Mitchell. Straight A student, top of your class. I've never seen you in my office before."

"I was trying to break the fight up." I said.

Mr. Rocque grabbed another piece of paper.

"Carlos Garcia. Average grades, two detentions over pranks pulled on a teacher. Not too dangerous."

"I let my anger get the best of me." Carlos said, sounding ashamed. I mentally scoffed.

_You should be ashamed._

"And then there's you. I can't find you anywhere in the school records." I watched Kendall gulp.

"I don't go to school here, sir."

"How old are you?" Mr. Rocque asked, leaning forward and folding his hands on the desk.

"Twenty-five."

"And what were you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to Logan. He's a friend of mine. We've been having some…problems."

I snorted.

"That's putting it lightly." I muttered. "They didn't mean to start a fight, Mr. Rocque. It just got out of hand." I added.

Mr. Rocque slipped his reading glasses of.

"Logan and Carlos, you both have detention on Monday. And as for you, I don't want to see you harassing my students ever again." He said, directing the last part to Kendall.

"Yes, sir." The three of us said at the same time.

We were allowed to leave after that. Carlos went to the nurse's office, and Kendall went to leave. I had to run to catch up to him.

"Kendall!" I called, grabbing onto his arm. He stopped, turning towards me.

"What is it?" He asked. I swallowed roughly.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

Kendall shook his head.

"It's alright, you were just trying to get me to stop-"

"I wasn't talking about the fight." I cut him off. Kendall bit his lip.

"You don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

I shook my head.

"I would have done the same. I understand why you did it. It would be bad if people found out about our relationship." I hesitated before leaning up and pressing my lips to his cheek. "Sorry."

Kendall blushed slightly.

"Uh, it's alright. I still think we should talk about it, though."

I thought about it.

"Yeah, we should." I said, sighing. "Come on, let's go."

Kendall looked shocked.

"You're cutting?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I've cut before, believe it or not. Come on."

I grabbed his wrist and snuck past the main office, leading him out the door.

"Did you take your car?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder. He shook his head.

"No, I took the bus."

I nodded and walked until we got to my car. We both got in, and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"So how did you know I went to school there?" I asked curiously.

"I asked your mom actually. I told her I was a teacher of yours."

I choked.

"Did she believe you?" I asked.

"I found you, didn't I?"

We fell silent after that.

We arrived at his house, and I pulled the key out of the ignition.

Once we were inside, we both sat down on the couch, facing each other.

"I didn't mean to get so jealous. I just felt weird about it. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." I said.

"I would have acted the same." He paused, chewing his lip. "I shouldn't have hesitated when you asked me if I meant it when you loved me. I was just in shock. I never wanted to make you feel like I didn't mean it." He leaned forward, grabbing my hands in his and squeezing. "I love you more than anything, Logan. I never meant to hurt you, I swear."

I nodded, squeezing his hands back.

"I love you too." I said. He kissed me gently before hugging me to him. I buried my face into his neck, savoring his natural scent. The doorbell rang, causing me to mentally curse out whoever was there.

"Sorry." Kendall said, kissing me again. He got up, heading towards the door.

"Hey."

I clenched my hands when I heard the familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Adam." Kendall said, sounding surprised.

"Listen, can we talk?"

"Uh, now's not really a good time."

"It's really important." He said pleadingly. That piqued my interest.

"Um, maybe-"

"Please? It'll take a few minutes."

I glared at Kendall as the door opened wider, and Adam stepped him. His eyes widened when he saw me on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice sounding harsh. I cleared my throat.

"We were just hanging out." I said.

Kendall looked back and forth between us.

"I'm going to go get some water." He said, scurrying to the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone, Adam stepped into the living room.

"Why is he wasting his time with you?" He said, reaching out and brushing his fingers across my cheek. "It must be because you look like me."

I clenched my jaw.

"You're delusional." I snarled. Adam smirked.

"So you_ did _have something with him." He said. "I knew there was no way you two were just friends."

I stayed silent, gritting my teeth. Adam put his hand in my hair, yanking slightly before pulling away.

"It's only a matter of time." He said, sounding sad. I swallowed.

"Until what?" I asked. Adam looked at me, shaking his head.

"Until he grows bored of you, of course. What could he possibly have in common with a kid? He needs someone his own age. He needs someone he can _connect_ with."

I glared at him.

"For someone who hasn't cared about him for nine years, you sure seem to have some crazy assumptions about what he wants." I hissed.

Adam looked at me like I was stupid.

"Do you really think I didn't care about him? I've wanted to call him for years! But I wasn't sure he would want to talk to me. When James told me that I could see him again, I couldn't pass the opportunity up."

I looked him straight in the eye, leaning up so that we were face to face.

"I. Won't. Let. You. Have. Him." I growled. Adam smirked, chuckling.

"We'll see about that."

Kendall had come back, a water bottle in his hands. The blood had been cleaned off of his face.

"Hey, guys." He said, sounding nervous. I moved away from Adam, smiling at Kendall.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I said. He nodded at me.

Before I left, I made sure to give Adam the darkest glare I could.

* * *

Around three, Carlos came over. He demanded to know why I hadn't been at school, so I told him I had gotten sick. I didn't think he believed me, but I didn't really care.

"So that was Kendall, huh." He started. We were sitting in the living room. He was watching television and I was reading.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"He looks older than twenty-five."

"It's the stubble."

"Hm."

We fell silent. Carlos shifted continuously on the couch. I sighed and closed my book.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed.

"It's just…what happened with you two?" He asked. I swallowed roughly.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." He said, looking at me. I glared at him.

"I'm _not_." I said. "Besides, why do you care?"

"He really hurt you. I could tell."

"I was just a misunderstanding. Can we drop it now?" I asked tiredly. Carlos chewed his lip before turning back to the television.

"I'll get you to tell me." He said evenly.

His words left an odd feeling in my stomach.

* * *

"I can't believe you have detention on Monday." My mother said, shaking her head. I sighed.

"Mom, I was only trying to diffuse the situation." I said. Mom sighed too.

"I know, I know. But you should have stayed out of it."

"But it was Carlos. I couldn't just leave him there." I said.

Mom shook her head again.

"I know. Just try not to get involved the next time."

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, okay."

_Well, that went better than I thought._

* * *

The next day, Kendall asked me to come over, so I did.

"He's in love with me." He said as soon as I entered the house. I kicked off my sneakers and gave him a blank look.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, he just told me you were wasting your time with me and that you needed someone like him." I said with an eye roll.

"I'm not wasting my time." Kendall said, frowning slightly. I smirked and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Of course not."

"I told him I didn't feel the same way. You can even ask him if you want." I kissed him again.

"I know Kendall, I know. I believe you. And besides, I wouldn't want to talk to him more than necessary." I said, pulling a face.

Kendall wrapped his arms around me.

"He's still one of my closest friends, though." He said. I arched an eyebrow. "So I want you guys to be nice to each other. You don't have to best friends or anything. I just want you to get along."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No promises." I told him.

Kendall smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for trying, baby."

I hummed in response.

* * *

"Where were you?" Mom asked as soon as I got home.

"I went to Carlos' house, remember?" I told her.

"Then why did Mrs. Garcia say you weren't there?"

I froze in my steps.

"I left through the window." I said quickly. Mom frowned.

"I know you're lying, Logan. Where were you? And don't you dare tell me you were with Carlos."

I swallowed roughly, my head spinning.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"I was with one of my friends." I said.

My mother crossed her arms.

"Which friend?"

"A boy." I said. Mom glared at me, and I cleared my throat. "His name is Kendall." I clarified.

The intensity of Mom's glare lessened.

"All those times you said you were going over to Carlos's house lately…"

"I've been going to Kendall's." I said. My mother chewed her lip.

"Is…is he the one that you liked?"

I swallowed roughly, nodding.

"Yeah…he's the one."

Mom sighed.

"You didn't have to lie about him, you know. I would have been okay with you going over there." She paused. "If you guys are going to be spending so much time together, though, I'd like to meet his parents."

I blanched.

"I don't think he keeps in touch with his parents. He, uh, lives with his uncle." I responded.

"Oh, well, that works too. Do you know his uncle's name?" She asked me.

_Oh, shit_.

"Uh, Kyle." I said this quickly, hoping she wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, she did.

"Kyle? I had a friend in college named Kyle."

"Oh, wow, that's crazy." I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

_I am so screwed._

* * *

"My mom wants to meet your uncle. And you." I said.

Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Well, you know how I've been telling her that I've been going to Carlos' house? And how Carlos would cover for me? Well his mom answered the phone and told my mom that I wasn't there. So then I was forced to tell her your name. But before I started going out with you, I told my mom that you were a guy in my class and I had a crush on you. So she says she wants to meet you and your uncle if we're going to be hanging out together. But my mom and Kyle used to be friends in college, so she already knows him. And then there's the whole you being nine years older than me and my boyfriend thing." I said quickly.

Kendall blinked at me.

"We are so fucked." He said. I sighed and collapsed against the couch.

"Yeah, I know. I'm tempted to tell her that we had a falling out or something, but I don't want to lie to her again."

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this." Kendall said.

I stared at him in shock.

"W-What?"

He shook his head, gnawing at his lips.

"It's just that now everything is so risky. And you're under-aged, which is the biggest problem. It's just…is this worth all the trouble we can get in?"

My jaw dropped.

We had just made up…and already I was getting hurt again.

"Are you saying I'm not worth it?" I whispered.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying that maybe this relationship isn't meant to be. Kyle just wanted us to be friends…and maybe that's all we're supposed to be." He responded quietly.

My vision instantly got blurry.

"I, uh, need to go. I have a test tomorrow." Kendall let me leave.

Neither of us commented on the fact that tomorrow was Sunday.

* * *

Even though Kendall and I weren't exactly doing so well, my mom continued to insist that she meet him. One week after our conversation, mom was driving us to the house I had gotten so familiar with.

"I'm so excited!" She said, smiling at me. I leaned my head against the window.

"Yeah." I replied quietly.

We pulled up in front of the house. I was confused when I saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway, but didn't think much of it. We walked up the steps and Mom rang the doorbell.

Of course, Kyle opened it. He and Mom stared at each other before enveloping one another in gigantic bear hugs. I was surprised that neither of their backs broke.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Kyle said, smiling at my mother. "My, the years have done you well."

"Oh, stop it you." Mom said, laughing. She gestured to me. "I'm assuming you already know Logan."

Kyle looked at me, nodding.

"Ah, yes. I had no idea he was your son, though."

I shrugged.

"I must have forgotten to mention it."

We stepped inside, and I looked over to the living room. My eyes widened when I saw James and Adam get up and walk towards us.

"Oh yes, this is my other nephew James, and this is Kendall's other friend Adam." Both of men smiled at my mother and greeted her.

"Wow, you two look so much alike!" Mom exclaimed, quickly looking between Adam and I. I repressed my frown.

"I know. Crazy, isn't it?" Adam said, smiling and looking at me. I tried my hardest not to glare at him.

"Well dinner's almost ready, so you boys can go wait in the dining room. Joanna, would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure!"

I watched Mom and Kyle walked off.

"So, uh…" Kendall started, and I almost rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's awkwardness.

"Well, let's go." Adam said, jerking his head towards the dining room.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. James quickly looked at me.

"What was that?" He asked. I decided to play dumb.

"Hm? What was what?" I asked. James shook his head.

"Uh, never mind. I just thought I heard something."

We all went to the dining room. I sat next to Kendall, and Adam sat on his other side. James sat on the other side of the table, next to the two empty seats. After a few minutes, Kyle and Mom came into the dining room. I saw that we were having pasta and meat sauce.

Mom and Kyle joked around with each other, and Adam kept muttering things to Kendall. I tried to not get annoyed. James and I stayed mostly silently.

I turned to Kendall, intending to ask him to pass me a napkin, when I saw it. Adam's hand was on his upper thing, his fingers sliding in between his legs.

But the thing that bothered me the most was that Kendall didn't push him away.

_Maybe he didn't feel it_, I tried to reason with myself. But then I thought about it more. If someone's fingers were on my inner thigh, I would definitely notice it.

I continued to stare at them, feeling my anger flare.

"Logan? Is something wrong?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Adam chimed in.

I swallowed roughly.

"I, uh, just don't feel good." I said. I quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom.

Once inside, I slid down to the ground. I felt like crying, but the tears just wouldn't form. I couldn't take one more moment of this. Kendall tells me that he loves me, but as soon as Adam's around it's like I don't even exist.

I knew what I needed to do.

I got up and rinsed my face, calming myself down. I headed back into the dining room.

"Are you alright?" Kendall whispered to me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, loud enough for only him to hear.

He looked confused.

"Uh, sure."

I turned to everyone else.

"It'll only take a few minutes." I told them.

I led Kendall into the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked me, looking concern. I swallowed roughly, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"I…I'm breaking up with you." I said quietly. Kendall's eyes grew big.

"W-What?" He asked, sounding hurt. His expression was pained. I couldn't look at him.

"You heard me." I said as coldly as I could. "I don't want to be with you anymore. You said it yourself. This isn't worth the risk."

"Logan, please don't do this."

"Stop it. We're done." I said harshly, turning around and heading back to the dining room.

Adam raised his eyebrows at me. I leaned down to his level.

"He's all yours."

* * *

Two.

It had been only two hours since I broke up with Kendall.

I had never felt to empty. I felt like a whole part of myself had been ripped away. I missed him…but I didn't want to deal with everything that had happened over and over.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, leaning against the foot of Carlos' bed.

"You guys were dating, right?" Carlos asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we were." I said quietly. The only noise was the sound of everyone else talking in the cafeteria.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we did."

Carlos looked shocked.

"Who else knew?"

"Just you. And Adam."

"The guy that looks like you."

"Yeah."

Carlos rubbed his chin.

"Why did he say anything? Push him away or something." Carlos asked.

I felt my eyes grow wet.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter now." I said.

"I told you that you shouldn't have started anything with him. And I really want to say I told you so…but I won't. Because you need me." Carlos leaned over and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Carlos."

* * *

"Logan! Adam is here to see you!"

I stared at the door with wide eyes. I got up from my bed, setting my book aside. I slowly opened my bedroom door, walking down the stairs slowly.

"Hey." Adam said when he saw me. I didn't respond.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Mom said, walking away.

Adam and I stared at each other before he cleared his throat.

"We need to talk."

"We don't." I said. Adam glared at me.

"But we are."

I followed him into the living room. We both sat down across from each other.

"I was wrong." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"About…?"

"You and Kendall. He…he doesn't need someone like me. He needs you."

I swallowed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he hasn't been the same since you broke up with him. You fucking ruined him…and you need to fix him."

I stared at him in shock.

"But what about you? Don't you like him or something?" I asked.

"Yeah…but he doesn't love me. He loves you."

I swallowed.

"You deserve each other. I can't ruin something like that…even if you're a brat."

I blinked at Adam.

"Thanks…I guess."

He shrugged and stood up.

"You're welcome…I guess. But if you break his heart again I will hunt you down and murder you."

I swallowed roughly.

"Got it."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked coldly. I sighed.

"I came to apologize." I said, rocking on my heels. "Can we talk?"

Kendall narrowed his eyes before opening the door wider.

"So why exactly did you break up with me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I got jealous." I said quietly. Kendall sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Seriously? Jesus Logan, I already told you that there was nothing between us."

"They why did you let him put his hand on your thigh at dinner? You do realize that was inappropriate, right?" I said, trying to keep my emotions on check.

"And _you_ do realize that I didn't want to cause a scene, right?" He shot back. I frowned slightly. I hadn't thought about that.

"Oh." I said dumbly. Kendall crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Yeah, 'oh'." He frowned, shaking his head. "Why don't you trust me?" He asked quietly. My jaw dropped.

"I trust you!" I said quickly. Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Do you really? Because it doesn't feel like it. You just jump to conclusions without hearing my side of the story." He told me. I chewed my lip.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I do have a problem with that. But I'm going to work on it, I swear." I said.

Kendall sighed.

"How do I know you're not just going to flip out on me again?" He asked skeptically.

"Adam and I talked." Kendall looked completely shocked. "He, uh, said that he's going to give up on you because he thinks that you would be happier with me than him."

Kendall's expression softened.

"He's right, you know." He told me. I looked at him hopefully.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" I asked, smiling slightly. Kendall rolled his eyes and yanked me to him. I gasped and wrapped my arms around him once I had gotten my footing.

"Just don't do that again, alright?"

I squeezed him tightly.

"I won't."

* * *

It was Monday.

I sighed and trudged towards the detention room. The only upside to this was that Carlos would be there. I opened the door, relieved when I saw my best friend folding paper cranes at one of the desks. I slid into the seat beside him.

"Where's the teacher?" I asked.

"Oh, he'll come right before we leave so that he can say that he was there." Carlos said with an eye roll. "But I guess it's okay, since I get to talk to you. Any new developments in the Kendall situation?" He asked.

I blushed.

"Well we made up." I said.

"Are you guys dating again?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so." I said. "Why?" I asked.

Carlos chewed his lip.

"This is very difficult for met to say...but I support you guys." My eyes widened.

"Uh, wow. What caused the change of mind?" Carlos looked away, fiddling with his paper crane on the edge of his desk.

"It's just...he makes you really happy. And I can tell you really love him. People are probably always going to give you guys shit for being so many years apart...and I want to be the one person who's okay with it. Even though I still think it's kind of weird." He said.

I grinned.

"Thanks, dude. That means a lot." I said. "So, tell me about you and this Stephanie chick." I said, waggling my eyebrows.

Carlos blushed and threw his paper crane at me.

"Don't do that, you weirdo!"

* * *

I felt better after getting Carlos' approval. So good, in fact, that I decided that Kendall and I should tell my mom.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked. I nodded.

"Carlos is okay with it...even if he thinks it's weird. And this is my _mother_ we're talking about. Do you know how hurt she would be if she found out I was dating you and I didn't tell her?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she'll be supportive."

"Kendall, she's my mom. Wouldn't you want your mother to know if you were dating someone you really, really loved?" I asked.

Kendall's jaw tightened.

"My mother doesn't care about me."

Sensing that I had hit a sore spot, I made a mental note not to bring up Kendall's mom again.

"I highly doubt that. But in any case, I think we should tell my mom. Who knows, maybe she'll be extremely supportive. And if not, I'm sure she'll come around. Carlos did."

Kendall sighed and rubbed his temple.

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"_Really, _really want to do this?"

"Yes Kendall, I want to do this."

Kendall sighed again.

"Alright, I guess we can tell her." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. Kendall blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. But you promise that you'll tell her too? Not just make me do all the talking, right?" He asked. I chuckled and kissed him again.

"Yes, Kendall. We're doing this together." I said, grabbing his hand.

"Together." He echoed. I smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, _together_."

* * *

The next day, we told my mother. There was a lot of yelling, but after a while she calmed down.

"So you two are dating?" She asked, looking between us. I nodded.

"Yeah, we are."

"And you really love each other?"

"Yeah, we do."

"And you're happy?"

"Yes Mom, we're happy." I said, squeezing Kendall's hand. Mom smiled softly.

"I do think you should have waited until you were older to date him...but I can tell you're happy. And I'd feel like a terrible person if I kept you two apart. So I'm okay with this. Until he hurts you, of course." She said, still smiling as she said the last part.

Kendall gulped from beside me.

"Got it." I said, squeezing his hand again.

"Kendall, can you go get us some water from the fridge?" She asked. Kendall looked confused, but got up anyway.

"Uh, sure." I released his hand so that he could get up.

"I really wish you had come to me sooner with this." Mom said to me. I chewed my lip.

"Yeah, I know. I was scared, though."

"I do think that it's a little weird, but you're my son. If you're happy, then I'm happy." She said.

"Oh, I am happy. Happier than I've ever been." Mom's smile widened.

"Is it bad that I'm glad you kept rejecting that Camille girl?" She asked.

I laughed and watched as Kendall came back with three bottles of water. He grinned at me, and even then my heart started fluttering in my chest.

"Not at all." I said with a wide smile.

* * *

**Alright, so this is the _correct _version of the story. I am so embarrassed about what happened. Maybe next time I'll remember to hit save.**


End file.
